1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to search terms and downloaded files located by those search terms and more particularly relates to associating search terms with a downloaded file.
2. Description Of The Related Art
When a user downloads a file from a network, such as local network, the Internet, a cloud-computing platform, and the like, the downloaded file often lacks a context for the user to relocate the downloaded file in the future. For example, a user may have downloaded a file as part of a network search. At a later time, the user may wish to locate the downloaded copy of the file on the user's local computer, but may have difficulty because the downloaded file lacks any indication of the topic of the user's search, often sharing the filename of the original file. The filename and file data may include different terms than those associated with the user's search topic.
Furthermore, the downloaded file may not be on an indexed drive or may not be indexed, preventing the user from key word searching on the local computer. Often, the user may re-perform the search and re-download the file.